Glitterellina the Beautiful and the War to End all Wars
by District9forEvs
Summary: Anna and Elsa's mother is called Glitterellina. This is her story, and it is amazing. It will even have Anna and Elsa once a time machine comes in! Spoiler alert btw.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a girl called Glitterellina, and she was the most beautiful woman in the whole kingdom. This is many many years before Frozen happened, and Glitterellina is like fifteen.

She was crying into the mirror. "Oh mirror! I am so ugly!" she says. She looked at her long blonde hair and her perfect body and her eyes that literally glittered blue and she felt sad because she is relateable.

"Glitterellina!" says her dad. "I have some big news!"

"What is the big news?" asks Glitterellina.

"Guess," says her dad.

"We are having sausages for dinner," said Glitterellina.

"No," said Dad.

"We are going on holidays," said Glitterellina.

"No," Dad said.

"I don't know," said Glitterellina.

"You are getting married!" said Dad, twirling his moustache in his hand that had all the fingers because he'd lost four fingers on the other hand in the war with Arendelle.

"WHAT!" said Glitterellina. "I can't get married! I'm going to be a doctor!"

"You are a princess!" said Dad. "Princesses do not become doctors!"

"I must!" said Glitterellina.

"No!" said Dad.

"Yes!" said Glitterellina.

"No!" says Dad.

"Yes!" says Glitterellina.

"No!" said Dad.

"Yes!" said Dad.

"You said yes!" said Glitterellina. "I tricked you! I can become a doctor!"

"But wait!" said Dad, who is also the king. "You never heard who you are marrying."

"I don't give a shit," said Glitterellina. "I won end of conversation forever and ever."

"But it could end the war!" said Dad. "It could save lives!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, the conversation's already over," said Glitterellina, which was a fair point.

So Gliterellina become a doctor and save no lives and Frozen never happen.

But luckily… that's not how it happened!

*REWIND*

"I don't give a shit," said Glitterellina. She didn't say 'end of conversation forever and ever' so the conversation wasn't over!

"You are going to marry Prince Harris Tile," said Dad. "He is dreamy, with big brown eyes and wild curly hair that will remind you of a wolf running through the forests. His face is that of an angel's."

Glitterellina didn't think so. "Fine!" she shouted. "I'll marry him!"

Then she went off and packed her bag to go get married to Prince Harris Tile from Arendelle, to end the war between Arendelle and Sparkletown by uniting the warring kingdoms once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

Sparkletown was a wonderful kingdom. There was lots of food and beautiful houses and only like 10 drug dealers and they didn't even make enough money to have bouncy cars.

Glitterellina loved living in Sparkletown. Her best friends lived there. They were called Ro and Nee (shoutout to my baes! lol) She cried when she lefted Sparkletown.

"I hate Arendelle!" she said. "OMG it is not good."

"Don't say that, biatch!" said her mother, clicking her fingers and wobbling her head. "You will be the QUEEN of Arendelle."

"But I want to be the QUEEN of Sparkletown!" said Glitterellina.

"OK," said Mother. "But tough."

Glitterellina looked sad. She was eating her breakfast- yum yum yummy fried chicken and a bit of pancake. Only joking she wasn't eating pancakes, she was eating ribs. And they were delicious.

And then there was an explosion and everyone went flying through the air like crazy people. Somebody's detached arm hit Glitterellina in the face and made some snot fly from her nose. It was flung through the air in a thin green line, and landed on Glitterellina's dead parents.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" said Glitterellina. "My parents! My mother! My father! My stepmother! My father's mistress! Nooooooooooooooo! They're all dead! And it's ALL MY FAULT!"

"Omg why do you think it's your fault?" asks her friends Ro and Nee.

"Because I am such a good person that evil people always wants to hurt me!" says Glitterellina.

"That a good point," said Ro and Nee.

"Like omg!" says Glitterellina. "Why do the worst things always happen to me?"

"Lol that rhymes," says Ro and Nee.

"Oh yeah lol," says Glitterellina, holding her dad's arm and waving it like a flag.

"He wanted to make me marry Harris Tiles," says Glitterellina. "I will marry Harry for him, and I will unite our grate kingdoms. I will name my children after my parents- Elsa and Anto. And then- THEN." Her voice went really quiet and scary like she would get revenge on someone. "I will get revenge on the person who exploded my parents like a bottle of Coke that is shook. They will never forget the name of Glitterella of Sparkleton."

"Are you going to Arendelle now?" asks Ro and Nee.

"OK," says Glitterellina. "I just need to grab some sanitary towels."

"The boat is like 3 hours away," said Ro and Nee.

"Shiteballs," said Glitterellina. "That is so typical. I am just having the WORST day."

She went to watch TV till the boat came. Her fave show is Glee. She had some popcorn, but it was burned cause she never made popcorn by herself before, and the maid who normally made it was in a million pieces from the nuclear bomb, which made Glitterellina very mad.

"Stupid bitch," said Glitterellina.

Then she got on the boat and they went to Arendelle, Glitterellina's new home.


End file.
